


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二十四章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二十四章

第二十四章 永结为好

推荐歌曲24：就想陪着你——张江  
你哭得死去活来  
我死了一回  
抱着活来的你  
就想陪着你  
想在美好的一世陪你一世  
想在简单的一生陪你  
不弃不离

疯狂地爱了一个星期之后，索尔执意要在周五晚上请复仇者联盟的全体人员吃饭。虽然有点摸不着头脑，但毕竟周五晚上也没什么重要事情要做，吃吃饭喝喝酒何乐而不为呢？

大家全员到齐的时候索尔才牵着洛基的手姗姗来迟，史蒂夫、布鲁斯和克林特面面相觑不知该作何反应，而安东尼与娜塔莎很快反应了过来——这是聚餐或是喜宴还两说呢！

“事情就像你们看到的一样，我们在一起了。”索尔揽着洛基的肩，脸上是招牌的阳光笑容，“是吧洛基。”洛基抱着臂无可奈何地应了：“是，在一起了。”

娜塔莎两眼放光：“怎么在一起的？我可从没见过你们一起做过什么事，你们是怎么相识相知相爱的啊？”史蒂夫托着腮回答：“要说怎么相识的……去年八月底，索尔跟我们一起打篮球，吧唧和洛基路过篮球场——然后就被索尔的篮球给砸了。”托尼哈的一声笑出来，半开玩笑地说：“你还看不出来吗娜特，这是典型的见色起意与见钱眼开的完美结合——简称钱色交易。”

洛基在托尼身边坐下：“完全正确——他也就只有这一点能吸引我了。至于怎么在一起的，他追我追了好久，我可怜他。”索尔坐在史蒂夫和托尼中间不理洛基，托尼突然想起了什么，问道：“索尔你不要洛琪小蜜糖了？男人都是大骗子啊——几个月之前你还要死要活的呢！”

洛基危险地眯了眯眼睛，越过托尼盯着索尔：“Who is fucking Rocky？”索尔还没来得及解释，托尼抢着回答：“索尔心爱的文学院小姑娘，洛琪虐他千百遍他待洛琪如初恋——”洛基几乎要暴怒了：“究竟他妈的是谁？！”索尔无地自容：“史塔克你是不是添乱？”

托尼转向娜塔莎：“刚刚洛基没说谎，是索尔追的他。”娜塔莎却一脸兴奋地看着洛基跟索尔的对峙，在心里说：“亲上去，亲上去，亲上去！”

“好吧，我说，Rocky is Loki。”索尔举手投降。“我就说嘛……YOU SAID WHAT！”托尼被吓成虚影，桌子都被他踹得一晃，“什么叫Rocky is Loki？”索尔摊手：“从来就没有过洛琪这个人，上次我跟你说的就是洛基，只不过编了个女孩的名字。”

托尼拿叉子指着洛基：“所以他说的那个很坏，爱撒谎，爱整人，嘴巴很毒，又不会照顾自己，上半身没有任何身材可言的……小情人是你？”托尼咣当扔下叉子，“你们这不叫在一起你们这叫复合知道吗？”

洛基抄起餐刀狠狠刮过餐叉发出极其刺耳的噪音，在场的所有人都被聒得一哆嗦。洛基握着餐刀看向弱小可怜又无助的索尔：“哦？在我背后说我坏话来着？”洛基咣当扔下餐刀，“这种男朋友你们谁爱要谁要，老子不干了！”娜塔莎笑着推了推洛基：“干干干，自己找的男朋友，哪怕被气得吐血也得擦擦嘴接着干啊。”托尼也劝：“洛基，牺牲一下就当做慈善了吧。”

“咳，你们有什么规划吗，比如去哪里结婚——”史蒂夫开始把话题往回拉。索尔唇角带笑看着洛基跟娜塔莎和托尼打闹：“就在这里结，我看再过几年就能登记了——不然还得麻烦你们去国外参加婚礼。我跟洛基——等等也无妨。”

八月底那晚做完，索尔意犹未尽地从背后搂着洛基的腰，唇还吻在洛基肩胛上。洛基闭着眼微微喘息，轻声说：“我们回来一年了，索尔。”索尔应了一声，又去亲洛基的后颈与耳垂。洛基转过头看着他轻笑：“还没吃饱？”索尔把洛基扳过来低头亲他微汗的喉结与锁骨，正要一路向下的时候被洛基阻止了：“索尔，你是认真的吗？”

索尔挑了挑眉：“什么？”洛基轻声说：“重新在一起。你知道，这次奥丁也不会同意的，我们仍然有经济问题，即使是十年后，也有很多人觉得我配不上你……”索尔的手指抚过洛基的眉骨，神色温柔：“洛基，如果一件事用配不配或者值得不值得来评判，那么它就是一桩生意，而不是爱情——我无比确信我对你是爱情，而你对我也是。”

洛基低声说：“那……孩子的事？”索尔呼了口气躺平，看着天花板说：“洛基，说真的，如果你是个女人，我一定得让你生个孩子出来——可能不止一个。”索尔把洛基圈进怀里，手掌抚上洛基结实的小腹，“我知道你不喜欢孩子，但如果你是个女人，我一定得让你怀上。”

洛基支起手臂撑着头扑哧笑了出来：“你这人。”索尔看向洛基：“可是你不是女人，不管怎么样我都得不到一个我们的孩子。”

“有时候我有点羡慕史塔克，他只爱他自己，他不关心孩子的母亲，只要孩子是他的——我觉得他会更喜欢一个克隆孩子。但我不一样，我想要我们的孩子，如果只是我和另一个女人的孩子，那可真是索然无味。”

“而且，我不知道该怎么做一个好父亲。奥丁只想要个继承人，活的，男的，说真的我不敢说他记不记得我的眼睛的颜色，知不知道我今年几岁了，芙丽嘉去世之后我跟他就像陌生人一样。”

索尔环抱住洛基，轻轻吻了吻他的眉心：“但你不同，你爱我是因为我是我，你珍惜我，欣赏我，爱我。”索尔亲吻着洛基的手指，抬起他蔚蓝的双眼看着他的情人，“我不能因为一个甚至不存在的孩子，弄丢你这个，独一无二的小混蛋——”

“我不能保证我会像爱你一样爱一个孩子，但如果有孩子，我就会失去你。洛基，不确定的收益与确定的巨大损失，你会选什么？”

“其实仔细想想孩子有什么意义呢？人类不会因为少一个两个孩子就灭绝的，我家又没有王位要继承，有也无所谓——伊丽莎白一世都有的权利，我也有。至于钱——你就可劲儿花好了，给你花钱我高兴。”

洛基的手依依划过索尔的下颌：“认真的？”索尔抓住他的手亲了亲：“孩子的事本来就不是认真的，那天我气坏了，我太冲动了，我总是——对不起，我们重来一次吧——”

“洛基，我家公司破产了，你知道了吗？”

洛基咬着唇笑了笑：“现在知道了——需要我帮你打官司吗？不收你钱，肉偿吧。”

索尔摇摇头：“不对洛基，你应该多收点，反正不是我付钱。”洛基才明白自己犯了傻，点点头：“好，我尽力抬价，但是还要股东肉偿。”

索尔轻声问：“你会因此而离开我吗？”洛基牵起索尔的手放在心口：“不会。——你在哪里？我有个更大的坏消息要告诉你。”索尔捂胸惊呼：“天啊还有什么坏消息！我就在楼下，马上回家！”索尔甚至下床转了一圈，从另一边搂住洛基：“达令，什么坏消息？”洛基使劲儿憋着笑：“我可能得了胃癌哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还是晚期哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

索尔仰天大呼：“不——！”又低下头以一种看着垂死情人的表情说：“别抛下我，洛基，一定是误诊，好人不长命祸害遗千年，你这小混蛋一定会长命百岁的！”

洛基又气又笑：“我帮你打官司，你还要说我混蛋？”两人打闹着滚成一团，索尔被洛基挠得受不了率先投降：“好好好，你是我心爱的小混蛋，行了吧？”洛基躺在索尔身边，叹了口气：“这么简单的事，我们是怎么搞砸的呢？”

“结局好，一切好，我们就不必在意那个开始了吧。”索尔握紧洛基的手，“睡吧，我们才二十岁，都会好的。”

啪啪打脸。

第二天醒来，索尔睁开眼的时候洛基饶有兴致地正在撸自己的头毛，短短的刺刺的，手感很好。索尔懵了一会儿：“洛基你把我的头发剪了？”洛基翻了个白眼：“我没有这门手艺，索尔，三十岁的人了成熟一点。”索尔猛地坐起来打量他们的卧室——

他们回来了。

洛基懒懒地起身靠在索尔肩上：“今天是周六，看起来我们好像做了一个过分真实的梦。”不，这不重要，重要的是——索尔攥住洛基的左手：“你前些天，哦不，十年前可是答应了求婚的！不能反悔！”

洛基挣开索尔：“不奥丁森先生，我得考虑考虑。”索尔不依不饶紧紧抱着洛基不放：“我不懂……你到底在犹豫什么？”洛基低下头闷闷地说：“我很大概率得了癌啊索尔，别那么理想主义，你知不知道有多少绝症病人的家属出了病房就再也不回去了？我可能就快死了，这样一段婚姻对你没有好处，钻石王老五更受女士们的欢迎，而不是有过一段同性婚姻的鳏夫。”

“洛基，你太自私了……”索尔张开口咬了咬洛基的侧颈，“你怎么就不能为我想想？”洛基叹了口气：“我明明一直在为你想……”索尔的力度几乎要将洛基揉进自己心里：“不，你没有，你一直在考虑你自己！洛基，如果得了癌的是我，你会离开我？我不相信！”

洛基别过头不说话了。

索尔沉声说：“哪怕你就快死了，你也是我在这个世界上最心爱的。任谁都不能剥夺我跟我最爱的人相处的时间，哪怕只剩一点点了，洛基，那也会是我最珍惜的经历，你不能这样对我，我爱你，只有死亡能把我们分开，在死亡来临之前，我要一直跟你在一起。”

洛基咬着手指关节忍着不哭，却还是哽咽着说：“我不想离开你，索尔，索尔……”索尔长长叹了口气：“上帝啊，别对我们这样残忍——洛基，我们结婚吧，不管检查结果怎么样，我想跟你结婚的心意是不会变的。你是属于我的，无论生死，以后我们走到上帝面前，你也是属于我的。”

洛基含着泪回过头，带着他特有的调皮的笑看着索尔：“不，我要先去做检查，我不要提心吊胆地跟你结婚——要穿婚纱的是我，如果我太紧张，高跟鞋会令我崴脚的，那可不太好看。”

索尔瞪大眼睛：“你还真要穿婚纱？”洛基咬着下唇微微笑：“我会请娜塔莎帮我们设计礼服的。你不是一直想看我穿女装吗？说不定我们可以顺便……买点有趣的东西？你喜欢黑丝袜还是……兔女郎？”索尔把洛基撂在床上：“宝贝，你穿什么我都喜欢，不穿更喜欢。”洛基的双腿自觉自愿自发地环上索尔的腰，刮了刮他的鼻尖：“那意思是全都要。”

“做完我想去看妈妈……索尔，你做得真好……我喜欢你这样……”洛基含着索尔的耳垂轻声称赞他的情人。

“好，我们去看妈妈……我要告诉她我们决定结婚了……你里面真热……哦洛基……新婚礼物送你两块墓地怎么样？我们应该死在一块儿，是不是？”

洛基听了禁不住狠狠吮着索尔，逼出索尔难耐的低吼。洛基的喘息被顶得七零八落犹自大笑：“你好棒……这是我收到最好的礼物，一定是……对，我们应该死在一块儿，我们应该腐烂在同一片土地下面，永远永远……”


End file.
